Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Followers of Arceus
by lucariotagteam
Summary: This is the story of a Charmander who needs some help in saving everything. But when the region of Nightmares tries to stop him, will he rise to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's it's me LucarioTagTeam here, and I just wanna say that this is my first story on my new profile, and it's gonna be bawler! And I give thanks to galladefenrir44 and KrimsonKane for helping me out with some pointers and I deeply appreciate that help. Anything you guys wanna say?

Galladefenrir44: Yeah I'm really looking forward to this, and I hope this will continue as it is.

Thanks gf44, that abbreviation sounds weird, but thanks for your consideration. Kane, anything you wanna add?

KrimsonKane: Yeah, I hope my time hasn't gone to waste giving you some pointers on trash, but hopefully this isn't trash.

Thanks KK, again, weird abbreviation, but it works, nonetheless. And who say's that this is trash?!

KrimsonKane: That guy over there. *points to random guy in audience*

GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD! *starts pummeling guy* THIS IS FOR INSULTING MY STORY BEFORE IT'S EVEN READ!

*Security manages to pry me off of him, then sits me at my computer with tasers ready should I try to beat him again*

I hate you all*starts typing*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pokemon franchise, sadly. The only part I do own is my Character OC's.

Soon I'll set up a poll for new character ideas; it will stop within 7 days of this chapter's release.

And without further adeu, let's get this train a-rollin'!

FYI this is my system of writing thoughts and speak.

/this is thoughts\

"this is talking"

[this is mind speak. AKA talking in the mind with someone]

{and this is me breaking the fourth wall}

|{and this is me talking straight to my viewers}|

"Holy Shit!"

All I wanted was to figure out where I am, and instead I'm getting chased by a pack of wolf-ish things. The crazy part is that I can hear them speak, no, scratch that, I can hear them talk. Like normal humans would talk with each other. But these are wolfs! There not supposed to talk, at all! They kept yelling that I'm on their territory or something weird like that. How was I supposed to know that?

Anyway's let get back to my strange story full of all the weirdest shit ever known.

"Stay off our territory, you trespasser!" the lead wolf barked maliciously towards me.

"I didn't even know how I got here! Much less how I'm on your place! Just leave me alone!" I screeched behind me. This whole time while running, I was rushing through a forest, trying not to fall flat on my face. Try doing that some time. It's not fun. AT ALL.

"Too late for that, trespasser!" and with that the pack put on a burst of speed, coming ever closer to me.

/Just gotta get closer to that opening!\ I thought to myself. While running from the wolfs, I had seen an opening in the foliage ahead. And best of all, I could hear voices emenating from there! Maybe they could help me out with these basterds at my back, or that's what I hoped. I had nearly made it to the clearing when one of the wolfs toke a massive leap at me, caught me, and we rolled into the clearing where some very disturbing sights were to be found. There weren't people there; there was a huge gathering of beast-animal things eating food. When I crashed out of the forest they all looked at me with shock and amazement. All I thought was that the wolfs were still following me. So I managed to tell them.

"Listen, please I somehow got into that forest and now some wolf things are chasing me. You guys gotta help me!"

One of the biggest, a towering green beast with what I can only describe are leafs growing out of his arms and a thin pink band around his waist, as well as yellow eyes with a striking black iris

|{If you pokemon guys can't tell, I just described a Sceptile. To the best of my abilities }|

approached me and asked

"Are you a pokemon of the good, or the darkness?"

Actually being a pretty good guy or at least I had hoped, I responded with a mild…

"I don't even know what those are, or what your talking about, but please help me!"

The green beast huffed and didn't argue with me, being okay with my answer, for now.

"Very well, young Charmander, I will help you with your predicament. Now students, I guess you will all get a battle demonstration."

I didn't notice all the smaller beasts behind him. But with him saying a battle demonstration, it would be hard not to notice them, what with their cheering and all. One of the beasts came over to me, I didn't see because of the battle between the green beast and the 5 wolfs, where the green beast was kicking ass! This guy was good. Anyway's one of the beast's a small purple, four-legged creature with a small horn poking out of its head.

|{Again, a nidoran male}|

"How did you get involved with the Mightyena pack?"

Not noticing him coming next to me, I was taken aback by his calmness.

"Is that what those guys are called? I don't even know how I got here, or what I am, or where I am for that matter."

The guys eyes grew huge with disbelief at my lack of knowledge.

"How can you not know that you're a Charmander?! I admit, there rare around these parts, but you're absolutely a Charmander! No doubt about it. And to answer your other questions, you're in the Cobalt region. About how you got here, I'm as clueless as you are."

"Well thanks, I guess."

By then the battle had ended, the green beast being the victor, the Beast walked back over and introduced himself to me, as well as his class.

"It seems that you managed to intrude upon the Mightyena pack grounds. Any idea how you got on their property? No? Hm, well no use dwelling on the past, I'm Joesph, Joesph Sceptile. And this is my class, the Nidoran you were taking to is Oliver, and these are Squirts, Flare, James, and of course, my own son Tyler. As he pointed to a blue turtle-like thing, and foxy looking thing with red and light yellow fur, the yellow fur being poofier than the rest, a red monkey with its tail on fire, and a green gecko with a red belly.

|{In turn, a Squrtile, (I know I misspelled that sorry) a Flareon, a Chimchar, and a Treecko}|

"Well thanks for your help, but seeing that I know nothing about this region, or anyone in this region, I have no place to go, any ideas to where I could go?"

"Well the old home for the homeless is still around, maybe you could try that? Or maybe you could hang out near the local food joints? Although I can't say for sure…"

P.O.V. change James the Chimchar

As I saw and this new guy, the Charmander think about where he could stay, I wondered if my own home would be suitable for this guy. I mean, we're both fire types, we both have out tails alight, my story sounds fairly similar to his, and I can't turn someone away. It's just not in my nature to do that to someone, even if I don't know him at all. So I told the Charmander,

"Hey if you need a place to stay, you can come stay at my house if you wish."

The Charmander looked over at me and replied.

"I couldn't do that, I don't even know you and you're inviting me to stay at your home. I'll admit, it's really kind of you to give me the option, but I would prefer somewhere less noticed. I like my privacy."

|{Fuck this, I'm going in. Beam me down, Scotty!}|

For whatever reason some random guy appears and yells at the Charmander.

{Hey dipshit! You're supposed to go to his house so I can finish writing this chapter! Now accept his invitation and hurry it up! Im not very nice when im pissed!}

The Charmander screeched "You can't go breaking the fourth wall when ever you please! The story's just starting, and it's already busted!"

{I'm the author here, and I'll break whatever I please and do what I choose! Now accept the invitation before I make you eat dog shit}

"Yeah right, you can't do tha-"

Just then, the Charmander started walking over to the Mightyenas and reached up inside one of their assholes.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

{accept the invite then}

"FINE! JUST DON'T MAKE ME EAT SHIT!"

{Fine. But next time I have to do this you're not getting out of it so easily. Just make sure you accept the invite}

"Okay! Okay! I'll accept the invite.

{Good. Bye, see you never, for your sakes}

Just then the random guy disappeared, leaving everyone thinking

/WHAT DA FUUUUUUUU\

P.O.V. change Charmander

/Well, after that random shit (nearly literal) I suppose that I should accept that gesture of good will\

"Hey, um, James, I'll take you up on that offer now, if you don't mind."

Whatever I said seemed to snap him out of his trance and bring him back down to Pokeearth.

"Hm? Oh, right. I suppose I'll take to my place after school, until then, I'll ask if you can stay with us until after school, Ok? Is that okay ?"

"Yes I suppose. Just don't get into any trouble on the way back"

"Well as long as we don't run into anymore Mightyena, I'll be fine" I joked

Most of the "class" I suppose just burst into laughter so much some tears began showing. Even snorted.

"What's so funny? All I said is that I hope we don't run into more Mightyena."

More laughter coming from the beasts, and this time started laughing.

"What?! What is so goddamn funny?!"

By then James had stopped laughing his ass of, and managed to tell me that those Mightyena were that only ones on the entire Island.

"Island? I thought that this was a region."

"Oh it is, but the islands so big it's separated into 4 regions, the Sapphire region, the Guardian region, this one, the Cobalt region, and the Nightmare region. But if you ask me, the Nightmare region should be burned down."

"Why is that? Is the name getting to ya?"

"No, just the fact that all dark, ghost, and the occasional steel types live there. It's been called the Nightmare region because it was founded by Darkrai 7000 years ago."

"Jesus, your just a walking encyclopedia aren't cha?"

"Whats Jesus?"

After that ramble, I literally just facepalmed at the remark about Jesus

|{Before I continue this, just wanted to let you guys know that I'm an atheist, so deal with that}|

"How do you not-, nevermind, the point is that your one smart little guy, huh?"

"Yep, I've learned everything about this region, and a little about the Guardian region, too"

By this time, had finished leading us back to the school grounds, and asked if I wanted to join the class for the remainder of the day, and if I liked it there, perhaps join the class.

"Of course . And it's not like I have anywhere to go, or anything to do for now."

"Well I suppose that's good for now." told me, and after all the class toke their seats, he motioned me into an empty seat in the second row. But when I went to go to the seat, he held me back and told me that I'll have to introduce myself to the class.

"Class, this is our new student, and hopefully he'll stay for the rest of the school year. Say hi, um, I don't think you've told any of us your name yet?"

"My name Emile, and I was- sorry, am a Human bei-… what?"

All, if not most of the class looked at me with stunned expressions, But looked at me with confusion.

"A human? They haven't been around on this island for nearly 5000 years, what makes you think that you're a human, young one?"

"I don't have proof, but I do remember that I'm a human. No doubt."

"Well, I suppose that you were a human, since theres been two accounts of this happening, once in the Melloctos Islands and in the Welltea country. But those happened 3 hundred thousand years ago, long before the island of Pekoia was found, and that's this island, in fact."

|{AKA Blue/Red and the Explorers set}|

"Okay, well I guess that I'll be here for school tomorrow then."

"Make sure that you get here at 7 AM sharp, or we'll leave without you."

"No problem. I'll be here at 6:30"

After I left my apparent new school, I followed James back to his home, which, as he already told me, was a tree house. Hoping that I wouldn't catch anything on fire, I started to remember the day.

/Well, in the matter of a few hours, I managed to escape a pack of mightyenas, found a new home, got into a school, and I don't even know what the schools about. I also somehow got into an awkward situation with my new classmates about me being a human. All in all, this has been 1 fucked up day.\

Well that's my first chapter, and I know that it's small, but I'm tired, and the computer im using is from my school. The next chapter will be Emile enrolling for the School, which I've named New Cobalt School, since it's in the newer part of the city. It will also include a little surprise for all of you, as well as James. All I'll say is that James will be very excited for the journey to- I'm not saying. Anyways read, review, and rate. LucarioTagTeam departs with these words of wisdom:

Never drive with a drunken raccoon duct-taped to your face. Peace off.


	2. Chapter 2: The town and region

LucarioTagTeam: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Followers of Arceus, and I've gotta say, the reviews and normal views were not expected. Because it's 19 views, sadly 0 reviews, and 11 visitors. Anyway's I was thinking, maybe I should abbreviate my username, since it's so long and im so lazy. Also I'm gonna try a new way of talking for the Characters in this. Tell me if you guys hate it or not.

LTT: What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me so I can stop or continue this.

LTT: Well, the main chunk of the chapter will be exploring New Cobalt City, and Emile's first day of school with James. I've got the whole thing planned out, so there shouldn't be any- wait. WHERES MY OUTLINE FOR THE CHAPTER!?

KrimsonKane: *Whistles innocently*

LTT: aw well, you guys read this and ill beat Kane up for my outline.

KrimsonKane: Wait, what?

Galladefenrir44: *graps video camera and records pummeling* This is some serious gold and blackmail. SCORE!

LTT: Read, Rate, Review.

FYI this is mainly an informative chapter until about halfway down.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own any of the Pokémon franchise.

….

After my new school and James old school finished, he showed the way back to his home. On the way there, he told me that we'll have to pass through New Cobalt City to get there.

Emile: "Well that's fine, I'll need to find my way back to school in the morning anyways, might as well explore around.

James: "That's good, my homes on the complete other side of the place. Might as well show you around while I have the chance."

The entrance in the city was amazing. It was a marble archway embedded with what looked like to be only describable as opals that are the colored of light blue and a steelish color. There was a large statue of a deer-like Pokémon with a cold glare and was the same color as the opals, but it also had black outlining.

Emile: "What's that at the top there?"

James: "Oh that? That's Cobalion, our city's Legendary idol. The city got its name after the blue-steel coloring of Cobalions coat. He's the one who founded the city nearly 4000 years ago.

Emile: "How long have all the regions been founded for?"

James: "If I remember correctly, the Cobalt region is just under 4000 years old, and in fact, the Cobalt Festival is in a few months. It's the marker for 4000 years of prosperity and technology in Cobalt city. The Guardian region is 7500 years old, its idol is Arceus. The Sapphire region is the oldest, at nearly 13500 years old; it was founded by Articuno, Kyreum, Lugia, and Suicune. All of them are the idols for the region there. The Nightmare region is 7000 years old, and its idols are Darkrai and Giritina. Both cannot be trusted if you come across either of them, and I hope that no one I know does. The island itself is roughly 250000 years old. It was founded by a team of a Pikachu, and a Tododile. Later they evolved to become a Raichu and a Feraligator. Them being the most legendary team of all. Team Savior.

|{FYI that's my main team in PMD, me being the Pikachu/Raichu.}|

Emile: "what's this place?"

While James rambled on how old the island regions and the island itself was, we managed to find a Gallade behind a counter with a large hut with a billboard on it, both were behind him. The billboard had a huge picture of a gallade guarding a vault of what looked like to be gold. The words beneath it said "Guardian of Gold bank."

James: "Really? You need an explanation for something that has 'bank' in the title of the shop?"

Emile: "Hey, I just came to this city a little less than a day ago. Don't judge me."

James: "Well, in case you didn't know, that's the main bank. Its also got a reputation for being the only place of business on the entire island that hasn't lost a single coin, item, or foodstuff. According to many rumors, theres a monster-sized Charizard guarding the entrance to the rich people vaults. But since no ones ever been inside the building except that gallade, they're only rumors.

Emile: "hm. Any other places you want to show me?"

James: "Oh where to begin?! First I'll show you to the rest of the places a Explorer team needs to be prepa-."

Emile: "Wait, what? Explorer teams? What the hell are those?"

James: "You honestly don't know what a explorer team is?"

Emile: "well, yeah. What are they?"

Right when I told james that, he got a gleam in his eyes that looked as if he wanted to become one of them.

James: "Explorer teams are the most legendary heroes ever trained and known! Team Savoir being the most vailent and heroic of them all. It was said that Fang, the Feraligator, could extinquish entire forests with a powerful Hydro Blast, a move he made his own. The Hydro Blast was a combination move, It combined the moves Hydro Cannon and Focus Blast, However Fang could only use it once a month. The move was so taxing, he couldn't move for a week on end after using it! Then there was the Team's leader, Shock. He was the most powerful pokemon in 2500 years, he even managed to hold his own against a few legendarys at once! He also patented his own move, called Thunder energy cannon. It combined the moves of Zap cannon, Thunder, and Hyper Beam. He said himself that the move uses so much energy, he could probably fire it, but then fall dead of exhaustion. And that's how he died. Firing that mythical beam, he killed Darkrai, the same Darkrai who's son founded the Nightmare region. The history books say that it went something like this…

Flashback 249973 years ago, 27 years after finding the Pekioa islands.

'Shock: "Listen, Fang, this will be our hardest mission yet. Cressilea herself told us that we must destroy Darkrai. Now we both know that I hate killing or otherwise destroying pokemon, but this must be done.

Fang: "Don't remind me that Shock. I know that more than anyone, except you. I know that this has to be done. Otherwise, if we fail, the world will be cast in shadows."

Shock: "Well, you're the stratigest, whats the plan?"

Fang: "According to Cressilea, Darkrai's been paranoid since day 1. He'll most likely have an army of milita-like soldiers, or a small group of highly trained warriors. My money's on the small group of elite warriors. It seems like him to have a group like that."

Shock: "I'm not so sure on that, I'll say that he's got both. If he's as paranoid as you say, then he'll be taking no chances at all on the off chance that either will be defeated."

Fang: "And that's why you're the leader. So how to you think we'll go in? Guns a-blazing or stealthy?"

Shock: "Stealthy is what darkrai's thinking. That's why we need to go in gun-ablazing, he definitely won't be expecting that. And remember, we have the power of a legendary and a powerful psychic on our side. With those, they'll defend us from most attacks, while we go in and mop up."

Fang: "I think that'll work. Now we just need to put it into practice."

Shock: "Easier said than done. Shall we go stock up on reviver seeds and oran berrys?"

Fang: "No need, I've packed up 20 oran berrys, and enough reviver seeds to keep up an army.

Shock: "Did you remember to grab some Max Elixers?"

Fang: "Yeah, but lets head into town and grab some more. We only have 5."

Shock: "Ah, the one thing I hate about being famous. The publicity. You can't walk more than a couple feet until you get swarmed by fans."

Fang: "Ah shut up crybaby, lets go."

Shock: "Fine."

After they left their base, where many of the PMD players who played the Darkness/Time/Sky know where it is. And, exactly like Shock told Fang, they didn't take more than 10 steps into Treasure Town until they got swarmed by fans and rookie rescue teams alike.

Shock: "Fang, if you will."

Fang: "It would be a pleasure. SCREECH!"

|{FYI, when the pokemon is saying a move and then uses it, it will be in all caps like that}|

After Fang had used his screech attack, most, if not all the pokemon were on the ground holding their ears writhing in pain.

Shock: "I love it when you do that. But you would think that 15 years of you doing that would have them stop, or at least slow down."

Fang: "Eh, live and learn."

After the rabid fans had been accordingly dealt with, it was said that Shock and Fang bought 20 more max elixers, and then talked to Cressilea to journey to Darkrai's realm. The Volcanic Ridge. It was also said that through the Dungeon, they encountered many of Darkrai's forces, most being the large Milita-like group that Fang had thought of. Finally, once they got to the very core of the volcano, there he was. The one cold, sick freak that haunts everyone's minds and dreams. Even Cressilea herself shuddered at the thought of having to fight this, this thing.

Darkrai: "So we meet at last, puny things. Do you really wish to fight me, the one being that not even Arceus can defeat?!"

Shock & Fang: "It's not like we have a choice, but prepare to die!"

Darkrai: "Very well. Let the dance of hell begin."

Afterwards, even though an accurate telling of the battle hasn't been found or told, it is said that Darkrai called his remaining forces to arms. These were the ones that were the elite warriors that were Darkrai's bodyguards and personal generals of his army. And even then, they couldn't even come close to Team Savior. They did their old fashioned back-to-back stance, and while Fang drenched the enemy with a Hydro Pump, Shock lived up to his name, electrocuting the water-soaked generals and bodyguards of Darkrai. That battle only lasted a few minutes, much to Darkrai's anger and annoyance. Then they had an all out battle against each other, with Fang using his full, unleashed power that had been hid away since the battle with Dialga, the Time Lord. Shock, knowing that this battle, only one of them were gonna make it out, used only half his strength for his Thunder Energy Cannon. Darkrai was becoming more and more infuriated with each passing moment. Finally, he had enough. He therw the Team off of him, them charged up for his Dark Void move. Knowing that this was the end, Shock told Fang to get out of here. Initally Fang refused, saying that if Shock went down, that he went down. Shock nearly lost it there and nearly shocked Fang so that Cressilea could teleport him out, but instead told him that he was going to use the T.E.C. Realising what that meant, He told Shock that there wasn't ever going to be another hero like him. In turn Shock told him that he was a true friend, and told him to leave before he brings the whole place down. Once Fang and Cressilea had left, Shock began charging up his own Powerful move, the T.E.C. against Darkrai's Dark Void. You know the story from there."'

A team is composed of a Leader, his/hers right hand man/woman, and up to 2 more teammates at a time. The team oath is simple, yet it's been around for more than 500000 years. It goes like this…

We are those

Who defend the weak,

Defend those who cannot defend themselves

And rid the world of evil and darkness forever,

And should we fail,

The world's demise,

Be our eternal punishment

The main reason behind a team is that they have to help those who cannot help themselves. In my personal opinion, the thing that made Team Savior so legendary was their generosity. They made millions, being the most sussessful team in existence, but nearly every penny went to Charity, or the people who needed that were on the streets. One instance is the time that they gave a homeless Sableye completely brand new set of clothes, a pair of shoes, and 10,000 Poke to get back on his feet."

Emile: "Whoa, now that's complete charity."

James: "That doesn't even begin to explain how generous and ferocious they could be."

Emile: "Do you want to become an explorer?"

James: "With every ounce of me in my body. That's my dream. But only those who are in the Guardian region could become one. Probably why there's only a few hundred residents in the region, Its also the most expensive place to live, the smallest apartment valued at 10,000 Poke a week."

Emile: "How much is a poke?

James: "A Poke is 1 dollar for a human, and the highest paying job for a kid like me is only 10 Poke a day. I'll never be able to become an Explorer."

Emile: "That doesn't mean you can't dream James. Maybe you'll get lucky and a team will grab you and you'll become a team member.

James: "Maybe. I guess I'll show you around the rest of the town, then."

James: "This here is the Marketplace, thats where you buy your supplies. This here is the training gym, Its ran by a husband and wife, the wife being a Meinshao, the husband being a…"

Once James had finished his story about Team Savior, I realized that being a team member meant the world, and maybe more, to him. He spotted a Help Wanted sign in a restraunt window they had just passed by.

/I need to get that job so James can go fufill his dream. After taking me in, it's the least that I can do\

And, cut! That's a wrap. I'll admit, that story about Team Savoir was just touching and so sad. Please rate and review, for poor Shock. As for the lack of an update, I was going through some emotional stuff and my parents cut my computer. And the chapter's end, which means the words of wisdom!

Never smoke dope while playing minecraft. Peace off


	3. Chapter 3: Jobs, Jobs, Gaming?

Lucariotagteam: Hey everybody! Its me again, the amazing, incredible, writer, Me! *crickets chirping*. Well, anyway, its time for the new chapter! This one's called Chapter 3: Jobs, Jobs, Gaming? . Last chapter got 10 views, and, again 0 reviews. Give me some feedback guys and girls! That way I know whether to add or correct something that I may have overlooked before. Without that, I don't know what to do besides my outline. Please, remember. Shocks looking at you guys. Now, the story.

KrimsonKane: Alright, this story is getting somewhat decent, so let's see the newest section to this novella.

GalladeFenrir44: I'm uploading your smackdown, Krimson. I wouldn't be so cheeky. It's called old guy gets knocked the f**k out by 14 year-old author.

|{WARNING: Don't look it up. It doesn't exist.}|

KrimsonKane: They know not to look stuff like that idiot. And give me that tape, or I'll… do something.

GalldeFenrir44: Make me.

KrimsonKane: I'm not gonna, but watch your back. Because I'll be watching you. Day and night, until your guard is lowered. Then I'll slit your throat, grap your heart, show it to you. Then I'll castrate you and shove your shlong in your eyes until you scream for mercy.

LucarioTagTeam: Umm, that was, dark and very disturbing. Lets get on with the story before I call the cops on Krimson. This time, James will be showing Emile around his home, Emile will apply for the job he saw last chapter. This time I locked up my outline so Kane doesn't steal it. And as for the huge lag between updates, this time was my own fault, as my dad was out of gas and I couldn't get to school where my saved chapter is. Also, please, please, please review or PM me, as I don't know how you guys are enjoying the story, what I should change, or add. In other news, the poll for PMD: FOA is now up, so vote for 1 of the 5 options for additions. The final say before the chapter is underway is that the job that Emile will get is incredibly ironic.

GalladeFenrir44: *Lying in fetal position in the corner*

Lucariotagteam: You alright there Gallade?

Galladefenrir: "Help m-meee…"

Lucariotagteam: Let the story commence! *Psst! Review so I don't have to be in a locked room with a murderous guy and an emotionally scared guy. PLEASE!*

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any off the Name-Brand gaming consoles listed here, or any IRL thing that's in this chapter.

Once James showed Emile around the town, which included the bank, dojo for sparring, marketplace, the News board, the crossroads to the separate regions on the island, and the seedy section of town. Regrettably, James lives in there only because he has very little money. There was oil barrels full of fire, you could hear police sirens in the distance, and broken window glass was everywhere on the sidewalk and street.

|{A.K.A. the stereotypical seedy section of the city}|

We continued walking until we found the end of the poor district, and the path into the forest, and, by context, the path to James' abode. The path was a simple dirt road with huge, sprawling trees with leaves so high that they nearly blocked out the sun

James: "Well, this is the place that I live in, and I know that this is the place that you're most likely to get mugged at. Not my home, but the area I live in of course. But I call this place my home, and as soon as I can, im getting out of this hell-hole.

Emile: "Why? Is this place that bad?"

James: "If you count the fact that my dad's the only one who I live with, then yes."

Emile: "He can't be that bad. Can he?"

James: "Only if you count the fact that everyday when I come home from school and shopping that he's high and drunk out of his mind, then yes. He's that fucking bad. I hate the bastard more than anything else right now.

Emile: "Wow, and I thought that the slums back there was bad."

James: "If you think the outside and the facts about my dick of my dad suck, wait until you see the inside."

James pushed open the rotted door leading into his large, and once the door opened, stench-filled home. Old cigarettes, tabacco, beer, and medications of a kind were sprinkled around the floor. James' dad was snoring in a chair, facing a blank television. The windows were drawn shut and the smell of all of the things on the floor, as well as stale urine and feces hung in the air. All that Emile could think of is.

Emile: "Holy shit this smells worse than the author making my stick my hand up the Mightyena's ass.

James: "Yeah, this is home. Or it will be until I can move out of this hellhole. Lucky for me that before he turned into this, that we made a deal. He can do whatever he wants to the first floor, and I can live upstairs. Even in his shit-faced state he remembers that. Come on, I'll show you mine and your rooms."

Emile and James went up the stairs, and the further up that they went, the less that the smell got to them. Although the smell still hit them, it wasn't so bad upstairs. Probably because the windows were opened and the place was clean. So that helped.

|{It better. I don't want them staying in something that smells worse than my cat's litterbox. And that's really saying something. Oh shit my waffles done. Back to the show!}|

James showed Emile around the upstairs, the decent-sized bathroom that they'll share, the room that James is staying in. That room had a dresser, a small bed, a desk with a laptop on, a few windows, and a closet full of jackets and gloves.

|{Yes, the characters in this fanfic CAN wear clothing, but it's not required. Weird huh? That they don't need to wear cloths but they have the option to. FUCK I FORGOT MY SYRUP! Read while I eat my waffles. *Nom*}|

James showed Emile's room next. It was mostly empty, but it had a dresser, presumably empty, a Twin-sized bed, and a empty closet.

|{Okay I'm back. I can honesty see this story as a video game on the Xbox or something. Like you would go on quests like the PMD franchise does, and use the money to by things in your room and even move to other places. Of course buy stuff for the qu-FUCKING HELL I DROPPED MY WAFFLES ON MYSELF! Goddamitt. Read more while I go take a shower. And I guess I'll just go get some Jack-in-the-Box Disclaimer: I don't own Jack in the box. Now I can say that. Read while I go eat.}|

After James showed him the rooms, he revealed the attic. The attic held James' games and television. The entire hold had a 48" LCD flat screen, a desk with a high-tech Alien-Ware computer, a Xbox original, an Xbox 360, all the different playstations 1-4,a Sony blu-ray player/DVD player, a Xbox 1, and a Gamecube, and finally the Nintendo 64. He had an entire closet full of Movies and video games, with at least 50 games to each console.

Emile: "Holy Milktank this is amazing!"

James: "It'nit? This entire thing cost me 3 years allowance, and a total of 12,500 dollars for the entire setup. I admit that I probably could have used the money to get out of here, but I need my gaming shit. That's one thing that I can't live without. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour of the holy grail of gaming."

James: "Over here is the 48" LCD Flat Screen that I bought about a year and a half ago. My dad wasn't so wasted back then, so he helped me get the money for it. The Xbox consoles I bought over a period of about a year, my dad had the original Xbox in a closet somewhere around here. Same deal with the Playstations, but the Gamecube and Nintendo 64 I bought a few weeks ago, there was a sale were I bought them at. The computer, on the other hand, that is the work of mowing every single goddamn lawn in the city, as well as having a year's allowance. I only have about $20 left, but you could go get a job and get money for your self."

Emile: "You know, I saw a Help Wanted ad in a shop window right after you told be about the Dojo. I bet that they have a decent paying job for me."

Emile left the house, carefully going through the Old, rotten door and out onto the dirt road that lead into the slums. After carefully crossing through the hell that is the slums, Emile made it onto the actual side where the jobs are. After looking around for the Dojo where he saw the job ad. Of all things, it said Help Wanted: Cook needed. Preferably a fire type.

Emile: "Oh, the irony"

|{Ah, nothing like Jack-in-the-box Tacos. I told you guys the jobs ironic! Now this is the end of the chapter and I know that it's short, but I just needed to update PMD. The chapters will be up quicker, and I will NOT update unless I get 1 review. I need to know. But as soon as 1 guy has the nerve to review the story, then the updates will come quick and fast. Now the phrase of the chapter! Also sorry for the huge gap between this update, High school is a bitch, and I DO have a life as crazy as that sounds. Also if my story does have reviews, than just PM me them, because reviews don't show up for me.}|

Never Underestimate a Polar bear in a R.V. Peace off.


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

Author's note:

I apologize for the mega-gaps between the update yesterday. High school is a pain in the ass right now, and it doesn't help that it's a Charter school, basically a Charter is a super fancy public school, as close as possibly to a private school. Right now my grades aren't to good (I have a 2.1 GPA, for my family, that's horrible). So sorry for the delays, I should be updating every Friday now, with any luck, and you can be sure that PMD: FOA will not die. At least until my idea pool is all dried up. Just to recap, sorry for the delays, should update every Friday, and vote/pm me ideas for what I should place in the story next. This has been LTT, and these are the words of wisdom.

Never, under any circumstances let a penguin play with a toaster while fishing. Peace off.


End file.
